The present invention relates generally to a storage device used for keeping the turning parts of a hand tool, and more particularly to a retrieving structure of the storage device.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a storage device of the prior art comprises a rotating seat 1 and a protective cover 3. The rotating seat 1 is fastened pivotally at one end with the protective cover 3 and is provided in the interior with a plurality of retainers 2, each being used to hold a turning part xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, such as a screwdriver tip, as shown in FIG. 1B. In order to retrieve the turning part xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d from the rotating seat 1, one must swivel the rotating seat 1 in relation to the protective cover 3 so as to uncover the turning part xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, which is then exerted on one end by an external force to cause other end of the turning part xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d to move upward to facilitate the removing of the turning part xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d from the retainer 2, as illustrated in FIG. 1B. It is conceivably inconvenient for a worker to use the prior art storage device described above.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a storage device with a retrieving structure which is designed to facilitate the retrieving of the turning parts of a hand tool from the storage device.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a rotary storage device comprising a base, a rotating seat, and a cover. The base is provided with a central axis and a plurality of urging blocks, each having two action inclined faces corresponding in inclination to each other. The rotating seat is rotatably mounted on the base such that the rotating seat turns around the central axis of the base. The rotating seat is provided in the interior with a series of retaining slots, and insertion slots in communication with the retaining slots and corresponding in location to the urging blocks of the base. The retaining slots are used to hold the turning parts of a hand tool. The cover is mounted rotatably on the top end of the central axis of the base such that the cover is located on the top of the rotating seat. In operation, the rotating seat is turned in relation to the base, the turning parts of the hand tool are urged by the urging blocks of the base via the insertion slots of the rotating seat, thereby resulting in the upward movement of the turning parts along the action inclined faces of the urging blocks. As a result, the top ends of the turning parts of the hand tool are caused to jut out of the retaining slots of the rotating seat.
The foregoing objective of the present invention is further attained by a drawer-type storage device comprising a housing and a sliding seat which is slidably disposed in the interior of the housing. The housing is provided with an urging block having two inclined faces. The sliding seat is provided with a series of retaining slots, and an insertion slot in communication with the retaining slots and corresponding in location to the urging block of the housing. The retaining slots are used for keeping the turning parts of a hand tool. As the sliding seat is drawn out, the turning part is urged by the urging block via the insertion slot such that the turning part moves upward along the inclined face of the urging block so as to jut out of the retaining slot.
The present invention is characterized by the urging block which is provided in the bottom end with a first offset inclined face and a second offset inclined face. The bottom end of the urging block is movably disposed in a locating slot of the base or housing. The two action inclined faces have an inclination of 30 degrees while the two offset inclined faces have an inclination of 15 degrees. With the inclination of the action inclined faces of the urging blocks being 30 degrees, the rotating or sliding seat of the present invention can be provided with a greater number of the retaining slots. The two offset inclined faces serve to compensate the two action inclined faces, so as to enable the turning parts of the hand tool to ascend effectively along the 30-degree action inclined faces.